Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade
Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade is a video game created by SEGA (パラフレ) for arcade machines in Japan. It has also been ported to PlayStation 4 under the title Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone and DX.https://yakuzafan.com/hatsune-miku-project-diva-future-tone-review/ History -Project DIVA- Arcade is the sequel to -Project DIVA- by SEGA and is developed for arcade machines. The game still seems to focus only on Hatsune Miku and her songs, with the other CFM VOCALOIDs: Megurine Luka, MEIKO, KAITO, and Kagamine Rin & Len, which will be contributed by fans/players. Overall it has similar features to the basic Project DIVA rhythm game, only in an arcade form. In some cases, songs from the games -Project DIVA-, -Project DIVA- 2nd, -Project DIVA- extend, -Project DIVA- f / F and Project mirai are also featured there. Contests The website piapro has held an event/contest for artists to submit their created Vocaloid songs as well as illustrations for the game. The game was also tested on its location on January 8–11, 2010.Official Project DIVA-Arcade page. SEGA. Retrieved on 2010-01-22The Next Project DIVA is Not For the PS3. Kyouran Kyōdai. Retrieved on 2010-01-22 Tripshots designed the machine which will include four buttons, and appears to have the same gameplay as its prequel on the PSP. Updates Currently -Project DIVA- Arcade is updated monthly with new modules, songs, or skin designs; some of which are available from previous Project DIVA games such as 2nd or extend. From time to time -Project DIVA- Arcade would hold "contests" and fans could compose their own song and submit them as entries to be featured in the -Project DIVA- Arcade game or use the Project DIVA series' edit mode to create PVs for certain songs. In early 2012, it was announced that -Project DIVA- Arcade was in the "version B" stage with improved graphics and several other tweaks. However, several modules for -Project DIVA- Arcade version B may not work in arcades with version A inside. Skin designers have also been added to -Project DIVA- Arcade's site. Some notable illustrators include riria009, Deino, NEGI, Tamura Hiro, Anko and more. Features Gameplay -Project DIVA- Arcade is currently available to play in five different countries: Japan, Taiwan, Singapore, Korea, and China. A more detailed version of the locations can be read in -Project DIVA- Arcade's official site. -Project DIVA- Arcade's concept is highly similar to its prequels. As the song plays, with a PV plays in the background, players need to press four buttons in the game with a correct timing. -Project DIVA- Arcade introduces the game as "a simple rhythm game any players can play". A notable difference from it's prequels, -Project DIVA- Arcade uses an "IC Card" in which players use to start the game / save data. Later on, players need to select the game's difficulty (EASY, MEDIUM, HARD or EXTREME), select the songs, and also the modules (which can be bought by VP points / Vocaloid Points). The results will be given by the end of the song. Players can also participate in "contests", in "Contest Mode". Contest Mode is only opened when contests are opened (which are held monthly) and if players win the "contest mode" in the event, they have the chance to win prizes. Items Items are divided into two categories, "modules" in which players can change "costumes" into, and "skins" for the games. The items are updated monthly, and can be purchased through DIVA.NET. In 2013, N7 Armor was available for purchasing at the end of the game. DLC N7Armor is allowed for all characters. Modules See gallery for /Modules Vocaloids |-|Hatsune Miku= |-|Kagamine Rin= |-|Kagamine Len= |-|Megurine Luka= |-|MEIKO= |-|KAITO= Derivatives |-|Yowane Haku= |-|Akita Neru= |-|Sakine Meiko= Music Featured producers DECO*27, Boku-P, Hal × HIRO, Hikutsu-P, OSTER project, Otomania, kz (livetune), Powapowa-P, Kazu-P, Toraboruta-P, Iyaiya-P, Ginsaku, PolyphonicBranch, doriko, wowaka, Yasuo-P, Kura-P, Owata-P, Team MOER, Kurousa-P, millstones, 40meterP, Yuuyu-P, Jevanni-P, Hattori-P, ryo (supercell), Deadball-P, Narushima Takashi, Hikarisyuyo, Hinata Haruhana, Kobayashi Onyx, baker, fatP, Noboru↑-P, Kamimae Akira, sasakure.UK × DECO*27, Dixie Flatline, Junky, Vocaliod-P, Re:nG, Kotsuban-P, JimmyThumb-P, Masaki, Toku-P, Shiba Inu, yanagiP, Shuujin-P, kofunP, Tatami-P, Kusemono-P, Agoaniki-P, shu-tP, Shigotoshite-P, 19's Sound Factory, Udongerge-P, Kuchibashi-P, Tsurishi-P, Kusoinaka-P, daniwellP, U-ji (Reichourui-P), malo, Kuwagata-P, CosMo, Hadano-P, Hoskey, Shinjou-P, Yuyoyuppe × meola, sasakure.UK, Hata Aki, Mojo-P, otetsu, Merazooma-P, hmtk, samfree, Onecup-P, Lovely-P, Machigerita-P, OPA, Ossan-P, Mazo-P, Lamaze-P, Funakoshi-P, Nishizawasan-P (TOKOTOKO), minato, HIRO, Death Ohagi, NoriP, ika, iroha(sasaki), Hachi, mikuru396, 40meterP, Tiara, Kusemono-P ｘ HIRO, Signal-P, Yuyoyuppe, nekobolo, TanakaB, Song list References External links *Arcade - -Project DIVA- Arcade's official site (Japanese) *Arcade - -Project DIVA- Arcade's official site (English) *PlayStation Navigation Category:Technology Category:Games Category:SEGA Category:Project Diva